The Other Girl in New Orleans
left | writer = Michael Russo & Michael Narducci | director = Kellie Cyrus | previous = Out of the Easy | next = Savior }} is the eighth episode of the third season of The Originals and the fifty-second episode of the series overall. Summary TROUBLE IN CRESCENT CITY – After learning that Cami's life is in danger and Aurora may be to blame, Klaus is forced to engage in another one of her devious games and follows a series of clues she’s left behind for him. Meanwhile, Elijah, Freya and Hayley take drastic measures against Tristan when they discover he holds a valuable piece of information they need. Elsewhere, Aya gives Marcel an ultimatum that leaves him with a difficult decision to make, while tensions between Hayley and Jackson cause her to reevaluate her involvement in Mikaelson family matters. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall-Kenner *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire (credit only) *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith (credit only) *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson Recurring Cast *Nathan Parsons as Jackson Kenner *Andrew Lees as Lucien Castle *Oliver Ackland as Tristan de Martel *Rebecca Breeds as Aurora de Martel *Tracy Ifeachor as Aya *Debra Mooney as Mary Dumas https://twitter.com/cadlymack/status/672501957735518209 Trivia *This is the fifth episode of ''The Originals'' to refer to New Orleans in the title; Girl in New Orleans being the first, Reigning Pain in New Orleans being the second, The Battle of New Orleans being the third and I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans being the fourth. *Is Marcel the friend who will betray the Mikaelsons?This week, the Strix comes to Marcel with a proposition, but the question is, how does he currently feel about the Mikaelsons? “Marcel has always existed on the fringe of the Mikaelson family,” Narducci said. “He’s been Klaus’ son, he’s been another brother to them, he’s been a friend to them, he’s been the King of New Orleans, and now he’s specifically being called upon by a group of vampires to betray the Mikaelsons and that’s a terrible thing to ask Marcel to do but is there something that they can offer Marcel that might be worth that betrayal? In fact I think there’s an argument to be made episode 8 is really all about Marcel’s decision and it’s one of my favorite moments for Marcel. He finds himself in an incredibly difficult situation and he gets out of it in a very smart and heroic and true-to-his-character way that is surprising at the same time.” *TVLINE | While we’re talking about complicated relationships, Hayley and Jackson’s fight was a real bummer. Should we brace ourselves for a werewolf divorce ritual?It’s an interesting thing. The ritual they participated in was very specific: If they were to break the bonds of their marriage, all of the wolves who benefited from that ritual would return to being cursed. But I don’t think it’s accurate to say that one fight between two married people will lead to divorce. Hayley has an opportunity to voice her opinion about Jackson in this next episode, and she says some smart things about love and commitment and fighting for the people you care about. One of the things this show is about is family — our relationships with our brothers and sisters and children and parents. It’s also about how your commitments to your family sometimes get in the way of people we meet and fall in love with. Hayley might be in a tricky spot where she has to make some tough decisions, which is all part of her journey moving forward. *Klaus will go to great lengths to try and get the coordinates indicating where Rebekah is out of Aurora (well, the half she has): "I think that he knows that someone he cares about is in danger and he's really pissed off that this person who's come back into his life – Aurora – is kind of messing with his city and his game plan and getting into his family's business, and Aurora is responsible for putting Rebekah at the bottom of the ocean. That's the thing that I think we need to all keep in mind, and he is irate. It was one thing when he thought she hijacked Rebekah's body and took his sister and was holding her hostage or whatever, but she admitted in the last episode, 'Rebekah's at the bottom of the ocean,' and he is furious. And when he tracks her down, there's going to be a moment where he's just going to have at it with her and in a way that is typically Klausian, he's going to have to get the information that she has that will allow him to get back his sister and I kind of like the way that he does that," Narducci said. *On Aurora's interest in Cami: "Aurora is a very arrogant and secure ex-girlfriend. … She broke up with Klaus a very long time ago, and she just assumes 'there's nobody that could have had an effect on Klaus the way I have had an effect on Klaus.' We could make an argument that she's a lunatic, but she fundamentally believes that," Narducci said. So now that Aurora has heard so many mentions of Cami in relation to her ex, she's interested in knowing more about the New Orleans human. "She wants to go in there and interview and talk to and get to the bottom of this and just find out what is it about this person that could possibly hold Klaus Mikaelson's attention. And, if she were to realize that Cami were a legitimate threat to Klaus' affection and a competition for her, I think that would pose a big problem and a threat to Cami and put her survival in danger," the producer added. Continuity * Aya was last seen in ''Beautiful Mistake''. * Mary was last seen in Fire with Fire. Behind the Scenes Cultural References Quotes |-|Promo= : Aurora (to Camille): "Poor dear. Still sleeping." : Klaus (to Lucien): "She took Camille as leverage because I have her beloved brother. Well, it'll be the last mistake she ever makes!" : Tristan (to Elijah and Freya): "Aurora will take from you what you seek." : Elijah '(to 'Hayley): "Bon Appétit." |-|Extended Promo= : Aurora (to Camille): "Aww....Poor dear. Still sleeping." : Klaus (to Lucien): "She took Camille as leverage because I have her beloved brother. Well, it'll be the last mistake she ever makes!" : Tristan (to Elijah and Freya): "She will take from you what you seek." : Lucien (to Klaus): "Let Cami die!" : Aurora (to Camille): "Nik had better give me what I want." : Elijah '(to 'Hayley): "Bon Appétit." |-| Sneak Peak= : Lucien: "Not a fan of knocking are we?" : Klaus: "I afford courtesy to those in my good graces. You've fallen short." : Lucien: "Which is why I called you here. The whole Cami situation has gotten a tad out of hand." : Klaus: "Out of your hand! You put her in danger!" : Lucien: "I put her in protective custody. Her decision to leave was rather ill advised. See for yourself." : Lucien: "I would say that this does not bode well for your friend Camille." : Klaus: "Aurora is upset because I have her beloved brother. She took Camille as leverage. Well, it'll be the last mistake she ever makes!" |-| Inside Clip= : Aurora (to Camille): "You must be Cami." : Aurora (to Camille): "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Aurora de Martel." : Freya: "Tristan cannot cross the boundary of his own will. All you have to do is compel him to give you the longitude of Rebekah's location." : Elijah: "He says he's immune." : Aya (to Marcel): "It would be foolish of you to defy the very organization that it so recently granted you membership." : Aya (to Marcel): "The Strix have no tolerance for insubordination." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 3x08 Promo "The Other Girl in New Orleans" (HD) The Originals 3x08 Extended Promo "The Other Girl in New Orleans" (HD) The Originals The Other Girl in New Orleans Scene The CW The Originals Inside The Other Girl in New Orleans The CW Pictures TO3x08-01.jpg TO3x08-02.jpg TO3x08-03.jpg TO3x08-04.jpg TO3x08-05.jpg TO3x08-06.jpg TO3x08-07.jpg TO3x08-08.jpg References See also Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season Three